deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer VS Springtrap
Description The deformed serial killer faces the damaged bunny animatronic! Who will suffer 100% damage? Interlude Wiz: Today's combatants are rather damaged. Boomstick: Jeff the Killer, the deformed serial killer... Wiz: ...And Springtrap, the damaged bunny animatronic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Jeff the Killer Wiz: Jeffrey Woods was a kid that didn't quite fit in with any other children in his neighborhood. But he was born to be a terrifying monster Boomstick: Just look at his mouth though, I think it actually got that messed up from him sucking to much co- Wiz: Ok Ok that's enough. Anywho, Jeff first started his murderous career when three bullys from his neighborhood started threatening him. But then Jeff stabbed two of them and bruised the other. His brother, Liu took the blame and was sent to Juvy. Boomstick: Sounds to good to be true Wiz: Of course it isn't Boomstick: But this is when shit gets crazy! The same kids from before fucking set him on fire and it somehow made him pale! Wiz: After that experience, Liu was then excused from Juvie, but it would've been better if he stayed Boomstick: Because Jeff fucking murdered his entire family! Wiz: But after he killed his parents, he went after, Liu. And before he was killed, Jeff said the infamous phrase, 'Go to Sleep.' Boomstick: Wow, you were right when you said it wasn't to good to be true Wiz: Jeff's main weapon is a knife, the same knife he used to murder all of his victims. He has fast reflexes, good throwing, and always aims for the heart. He's even a fast runner and has good hiding tactics. It's unknown to how many lives he has taken, but there is only one life that made it out alive Boomstick: Wow, psychopaths do crazy shit! Wiz: Yeah, but the only downside to him is his protection. Jeff only wore a hoody that doesn't provide him with any protection. Boomstick: But it's possible that his skin could be stronger than normal human skin because he survived a fucking fire! Wiz: Well that's different Boomstick: WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT??? Jeff: Shh...Go to sleep. Springtrap Wiz: Springtrap is the deadly reincarnation of the mysterious man known as Vincent Fitzgerald Boomstick: Must've choked on a knife Wiz: Springtrap was the suit that the purple guy used and is also the same suit he died in. Vincent has also taken more than 6 children's lives and has created the corrupt murderous souls of the children Boomstick: But then he killed himself Wiz: No he actually didn't. The children's souls attacked him and he thought he could in the suit- Boomstick: Which crushed the ever living fuck outta him! Wiz: Aside from that, he somehow returned from the dead. Boomstick: Who knows or cares how. Wiz: Springtrap's main weapon is a rusted cleaver- Boomstick: The same one he used to kill the kids! Wiz: Aside from his cleaver, he is incredibly fast, able to move through vents very quickly. He's also pretty strong, being able to rip wires out from walls. His suit as also made him- Boomstick: Fucking fireproof! Wiz: He started an electrical fire and was capable of surviving it as seen from the Night 6 newspaper in FNAF 3. But Springtrap is just as good as hiding as Jeff. Springtrap: My name is Springtrap...and I am here... to do the Devil's work. (laughs) DEATH BATTLE Jeff was in hot pursuit of a teenage girl or in his eyes, another number for the body count. The girl went in a closet and locked the door, but Jeff wasn't the only killer on the loose. Jeff soon smashed the door open, but the girl was dead her throat had been slit open. Jeff's eyes widened, before narrowing. In a fit of rage, Jeff slammed his foot on the ground and yelled, "WHO DID THIS!" Unbeknownst to him, a figure creeped up behind him, a large knife in hand. The figure spoke, "Me." Jeff turned to see a large, withered rabbit animatronic, but he could clearly see a decayed corpse within him. Jeff knew of the legends behind the beast that stood before him, he smiled and said, "Vincent Fitzgerald. Alive and well." Springtrap smiled and gripped his now bloodied cleaver, he planned on fighting this ammatuer murderer. Jeff, "Why don't we team up? Raise our kill counts, I mean I have studied your works." Springtrap said, "No, I don't work with newbies." Jeff was pissed off, the Purple Guy, his idol as a killer just called him a 'newbie'. He snarled, "I'll show you I'm no newbie!" The zombie laughed and raised his cleaver, "I'm sure you will." FIGHT!!! Jeff charged at Springtrap, but he vanished in a bundle of wires. "Huh, where-d he.." Vincent yelled, "Over here!" Jeff turned as Springtrap suckerpunched him in the jaw, knocking him on the ground. He picked him up and threw him into a wall. When the dust cleared Jeff had disappeared. The teenaged psycho jumped on Vincent's back and stabbed him in his heart, "Go to sleep, asshole!" The animatronic stumbled before grabbing Jeff's neck and slamming him on the ground. Jeff looked to see the Purple Man's bloodied shoe standing above his head, he rolled out of the way and ran ran. Vincent chased him down, and found Jeff. The killers engaged in hand to hand combat. Jeff tried to kick Springtrap in the balls, but he gripped his leg in pain. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, shouldn't of done that." He punched Jeff in the stomach and pushed him on the ground before stabbing his cleaver into Jeff's back, immobilizing him. The machine chuckled and grabbed his weapon back, before walking to the kitchen, Jeff wouldn't be going anywhere soon. He tuned the oven on and grabbed a lighter. Jeff heard the beeping and ran as fast as his body could take him, Vince turned the lighter on. BOOM!! Jeff was knocked back at the explosion. He recognized a familiar smell, burning flesh. His leg was burning! He stopped, dropped and rolled. The fire ceased, "Phew thank you elementary school!" He got back up and looked at the flaming wreck. He smiled and walked off. K.-''' "Hey, Jeff!" He turned around to hear where the voice was coming from. It was Springtrap, but Jeff noticed one minor detail, he had a bleeding hole in his chest. "You forgot something!" Jeff realized, "He has my knife!" The teen yelled, "Give it back you rotting son of a bitch!" The animatronic replied, "O.K.!" He threw the knife at Jeff, hitting him dead in the eye. He fell on the floor, dead. '''K.O.! The Winner is Springtrap ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles